


Sarcastic Permission Is Still Permission

by Thette



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who - Various Authors
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, Unresolved Romantic Tension, tie in novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, missing scene during Winner Takes All, from the Doctor's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarcastic Permission Is Still Permission

  
Their voices, talking about something domestic, fade to a sing-song in the background. He takes his time, exploring the small council flat, this time with permission. Sarcastic permission is still permission. He wanders past the doorway where he stood when he turned down Jackie's clumsy suggestion, and shudders. This must be hers, then. He opens the next door. The pink, purple and red colour scheme is almost too much for him. The air is stale. He can tell no one lives here anymore, and the morning sun warms the room every day, contributing to the smell. The bed is made, probably Jackie's doing; he imagines that Rose just gets up and leaves. On the bed lies two fluffy red pillows and a collection of stuffed animals. He studies them, uses his big brain to make some deductions, and pick a likely candidate. Blue, furry and well-loved. He closes his eyes and loses himself in the smell of her on the teddy bear. He can distinguish the child Rose from the teenager Rose, and knows that she'd never admit the silly thing was more than just a keepsake, that she actually slept with it. This is getting close to a dangerous territory, so he'll just remove himself from her room. Just one more minute. He takes it all in, tries to get as much as possible from this short visit, before getting out to interrupt them.  
  
He grins, wiggles his eyebrows and offers her the creature. She squeals in thanks before she understands his transgression, and uses Mr Tedopoulos to hit him. "You went in my bedroom?"


End file.
